


Serial Killer

by orphan_account



Series: Lana Del Rey Song Prompts [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gore, Graphic Description, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie And Eddie Are 17/18, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, The Losers Club Stay in Derry (IT), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie has a deep, dark secret, that may just land him in prison for the rest of his life if anyone finds out. Can he keep it from Eddie?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lana Del Rey Song Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. I Know That What I Do Isn't Right

**Author's Note:**

> NEWWWW WORK  
> i just recently started listening to "Serial Killer" by Lana and holy shit I CANT STOP  
> anyways for some fun stuff follow my instagram/tumblr account   
> Tumblr: ailurodelrey.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @ailurodelrey

For years, it has been the same process. Richie, his blade, and the devilish throats of his victims. It all started with Henry Bowers, a troubled boy that would beat Richie fierce and leave him sobbing on the asphalt as he laughed with his friends about the appalling act he had just committed. One day, when Richie noticed the older boy picking on his dearest friend, Eddie Kaspbrak, he decided he’d had enough. The very next day he lured Henry down into the Barrens, then in the pitch-black darkness he grabbed Henry by his greasy hair and dragged the switchblade he held across his throat, then he finally got his revenge and let the boy suffer until death in the sewage water as he laughed to himself on his way back home. The cops in this town didn’t quite find it unexpecting that such a troublemaker would eventually get murdered by a classmate, but they never found out just which classmate had done it.

It felt sublime, the thrilling rush he found similar to shooting up after committing such a crime must have been the first red flag. He felt the need to do it again to all those that have wronged his friends. No one should feel this stupendous after murdering another human being regardless of what they've done, right? It wasn’t that Richie didn’t feel empathy, no, he felt too much of it, in fact. The boy's heart was even bigger than his thick glasses, and his love for his friends managed to overpower the guilt of murder. And there was no way he was going to let another living soul breathe if they got near his friends- his family. 

**…**

“Oh, Edsie…!” Richie drawled, bumping his shoulder against his best friend’s, a grin on his face. Eddie let a slight simper slip out, replying, “What’s up, Dickard?”

With his arm stretched out, he patted Eddie on the back and announced, “Did you hear the news? That jackass Bowers died yesterday.”

Eddie turned to look up at Richie with dismayed eyes. “Wait, really? That’s fucking crazy! How did he die?”

“Someone cut ‘em up then left him in the sewers to die. I’ll tell ya, they’re doing God’s work with that one.” Richie stated, a toothy grin displayed over his cheeks. 

The shorter boy furrowed his brows confoundedly, wondering why Richie acted so nonchalant about the fact that someone was murdered in town. Though he supposed it wasn’t too out of character, everyone knew Richie hated the guy’s guts with every inch of his being. The question was, “Do you know who did it?”

“No, they didn’t find the guy yet.” Richie shrugged.

“How do you know it was a guy?” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s more guys than girls that have a grudge against the asshole. Why are you asking so many questions? Just be glad Henry’s finally dead,” Richie said, chuckling.

Something wasn't right, here...


	2. Can't Stop What I Love To Do

The next victim would forthwith turn out to be Henry Bowers’ best friend: Patrick Hockstetter. His bullying became worse after Henry’s death, only building up Richie’s seething resentment for the older boy. A month after Richie slit Henry’s throat, he decided to compose a plan.

“Where does this fucker live...” He first asked himself, finding it very straightforward to follow the guy home without being seen. When Patrick returned home from school on a Friday night, Richie scribbled down the address then ran home in a giddy sprint. This time would have to be more organized, as with Henry’s murder he was almost caught, luckily all the sewage and shitty police force let him slip away jail-free. 

So, when he quietly slipped through one of the open windows of the Hockstetter residence, he knew exactly what would happen. Deep cuts right over the veins on his wrist would indicate suicide, not very shocking considering how poorly the boy was doing following his best friend’s death, plus a pair of gloves to prevent fingerprints. But to keep him from being overheard, Richie made a substitute Chloroform at home, though he knew it might not work as quickly as it did in the movies, he was sure Patrick would get knocked out by the solution on the washcloth. Just as he foresaw, Patrick squirmed for up to two minutes after being awoken by the figure standing over him and holding a piece of cloth over his mouth, but he shortly fell into a deep sleep and Richie began using a razor blade he found at home to cut directly over the blue line on Patrick’s wrist with all of his might. Last time he sliced open the skin on Henry’s neck he had to do so multiple times and as hard as he could, it wasn’t so simple to cut someone up as it seemed. 

Exhilaration, his chest fluttered while his breathing became rampant and hitched. He sawed through the rubber-like skin in multiple areas across the forearm, feeling a wave of elation at the gushing crimson blood falling in huge droplets and streams onto the blankets and bed covers beneath the still body. Finally, he made one last incision as deeply as he could and placed the blade between Patrick’s fingers then set off with his mind fogged over with joy and passion.

**…**

On his way home from school, Richie walked with Eddie in his normal carefree attitude, chatting about this and that with a toothy smile plastered over his face. “Bev totally punched him! Right smack on the nose!” Richie exclaimed with a few hand movements.

“Why?!” Eddie shrieked.

“He was being an asshole!” Richie replied with a cackle.

Eddie laughed with him, pushing him playfully on the arm. Richie lightly pushed him back, then Eddie gave him a harder shove that ended up knocking him over and Eddie began giggling. Richie lifted his hand up from the ground, saying, “Eds gets off on a good one!”

With a roll of his eyes and a smirk, Eddie said, “Would you get off the ground? Dogs _shit_ here, you know.” He then lent a hand to help his friend up, curious as to why Richie stared with stars in his eyes at the seemingly mundane gesture. Richie took his hand with a faint smile, hopping back to his feet in an instant. Eddie noticed how delicate his hands were then he would have thought before. Smooth palms running up to his tender fingertips, though bigger in size.

They arrived at the Kaspbrak’s house, Richie waving a quite embarrassing goodbye to his best friend. Eddie laughed it off, entering his house to see his mother sitting in a comfy yet worn-out chair watching the news. She called him over, “Eddie! Another boy was murdered in town!”

He walked over, puzzled, and saw the news caption: “Local teenager coincidentally commits suicide one month after best friend’s death…” Eddie scoffed, ignoring how insensitive the news reporter acted with such a sensitive subject, “It says he committed suicide, Ma.”

“Don’t believe that for a second, this town is getting all too dangerous. I’m not even sure you should go to school tomorrow, the murderer could be anyone!” Sonia rambled, Eddie deadpanning her the whole time.

“His best friend died, I’m sure he was the one that killed himself.” Eddie tried to reassure.

Sonia gave him a vexed stare. “You believe that?!” She started rambling again, so Eddie just ignored her and walked to his room where he then flopped down onto his bed. 

There was no way another person was murdered, Derry sucked, but it didn’t suck _that_ bad. Sometimes Eddie still wondered how Richie knew of Henry Bowers’ death the day after it happened, however. Peculiar, he thought. Peculiar indeed...


	3. Did You Think You'll Love Me Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i write poetry stop laughing at me

_ Have you ever looked above the clouds, _

_ Long past the branches of those old, dying trees _

_ No, I’ve never felt any doubt _

_ Not for the love I can sense between you and me _

_ In that gloomy sky above _

_ The stars create a scene _

_ A scene of our love _

_ Isn’t it serene? _

_ I would kill for you _

_ There’s so much I would do _

_ You will never know just how dearly I love you, do you love me too? _

_ -Secret Admirer _

In a daze, Eddie held the note close to his chest, eyes melting with tears. Who wrote this to him- just for him? Did they slip the note into the incorrect locker? Aside from the… well, overt creepy tone, it was actually incredibly sweet and saccharine. When he showed his friends, they all had mainly mixed reactions. Bill, the first person he showed, congratulated him with a pat on the back and not much else. Beverly swooned, cherishing how Eddie had his own secret admirer while Mike and Ben had the same reaction as Bill. Then Stan was the pessimist, thinking that the note was disturbing and Eddie should avoid anyone willing to murder others- taking a line of the poem quite too literally. The only out of place reaction belonged to Richie. 

“Look, they wrote a poem!” Eddie said, handing Richie the note. Richie unfolded the paper, quickly skimming over it with a smirk and faint blush. He handed it back to say, “Well, Eds, it seems to me that someone is heads over heels for ya!”

Eddie looked down at his hands holding the paper. He smiled. “I wonder if they put it in the wrong locker...”

“No! The guy would have to be a fucking idiot to not know his crush’s fucking locker number.” Richie said, rather defensively. Though, Eddie caught what he said. 

Eddie turned to him with a grin. “How do you know they’re a “he”?”

Richie went pale, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. “Um… I’ve already said too much-”

“You know who did it!” Eddie accused with a blithe laugh. “Tell me who it is!”

The taller boy rolled his eyes with a grimace. “No way! Find out for yourself!” They both stood cackling and giggling together, thankfully, Eddie dropped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! next one will be longer :)


End file.
